1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a bag for storing blood components which is readily adaptable to a variety of uses. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved blood component storage bag with a glycerolizing set which includes inlet and outlet means with specific configurations in combination with a connector having a configuration adapted to sealingly mate with the inlet and outlet means.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Sterilizable, flexible closed plastic bags of a variety of shapes and forms have been used as storage containers for blood and various blood components. In most cases, these bags have been adapted to particular uses by virtue of specific inlet and outlet configurations in combination with puncturable diaphragms and integral tubing adapted to the particular use for which the bag was intended. However, these prior art bags do not contain any features which would provide a means for preventing the accidental addition of the wrong additive, medicament or other supplement which are at times required.
It has been proposed to provide color coded entry ports on the blood storage bags so that correct reagents can be added and the decants removed in a proper sequence. However, such color coding would present a problem in having all personnel which handle the container and the reagents familiar with the color code, and that such color coding is standardized throughout the industry. Additional problems in color coding are that colors tend to fade of otherwise change due to atmosphere or by spillage of chemical reagents so that the colors may be unreliable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,026 relates to a bag for storing blood components having features in its construction which may be adapted for use in connection with the present invention. Additionally, this patent discloses the utilization of a Y connector which is adapted to communicate with a glycerin container and with a container of red blood cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,148 relates to a blood component storage bag and glycerolizing set containing certain features which may be readily adapted for utilization in connection with the present invention. One such feature is the utilization of a connector having a hollow spike which may be inserted into a container, such as a container of red blood cells, to permit free fluid passage through the spike into and from the fluid container.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bag for storing blood components.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved system for either adding to the blood storage bag or removing portions therefrom in a manner such that the chance of error is substantially reduced.